


No Days Off

by wanderingocean



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, I Don't Even Know, Protective John B. Routledge, read to find out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingocean/pseuds/wanderingocean
Summary: Hello! Quick disclaimer this is my first attempt at writing and it is probably shitting in all honesty, but oh well! Always looking for feedback so let me know what ya think in the comments.
Relationships: JJ & John B. Routledge, JJ & Kiara & Pope & John B. Routledge, JJ & Pope & John B. Routledge, JJ & Pope (Outer Banks)
Kudos: 40





	No Days Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Quick disclaimer this is my first attempt at writing and it is probably shitting in all honesty, but oh well! Always looking for feedback so let me know what ya think in the comments.

JJ was glad to finally have the day off. From his dad, from his real job, and from school.

Well, technically it was not an _official_ day off from school, but JJ figured he deserved it.

He had finally gotten a chance to sneak back home for the first time in what felt like weeks. With his friends being all studious at school, he was free to leave the Chateau without questions.

When he approached the familiar path to the driveway, JJ was relieved to see his dad’s truck was missing. He quickly climbed the steps but stopped when he caught sight of his surfboard he left in the backyard since he had to make a quick escape last time. With all this new freedom JJ was feeling, he thought spending some time in his favorite place might not be such a bad idea. His dad wasn’t even home, what’s the worst that could happen?

JJ threw himself and his board into the ocean, ignoring the coldness that came with attempting to surf during the end of summer in North Carolina. Losing track of time, he had never felt so at peace. That is, until he heard the rough sound of his dad’s truck finally making an appearance back at his house.

JJ felt his breath catch in his throat, hands already starting to shake with anticipation. _Maybe he won’t see me out here,_ JJ’s panicked mind hoped. But he knew it was already too late to run. He was trapped.

His dad made his way towards the beach, his stumbling walk already giving away the fact he was drunk out of his mind.

“Get the fuck outta there and come say hi to your dad”

JJ hesitated. He decided to play nice, maybe his dad would let him off easy. There was no time for JJ to respond before his dad grabbed him by the shirt and hit him square in the face, again and again. There were stars in his eyes before he even had the chance to realize the severity of the situation. Luke was so fucked up he didn’t even care that he was beating the shit out of his own son on a public beach.

“What the fuck are you doing out here wasting time when you could be working, you piece of shit. You’ve done nothing but waste my money after all I’ve given up for you.”

“You’ve done nothing for me.” Sometimes JJ can’t help but make things worse for himself.

His dad reached for JJ’s surfboard which was resting by them in the water and whipped it around to hit JJ around the side of his head. JJ couldn’t help but let out a pained cry at the unexpected blow. His vision was already starting to blacken when his dad grabbed him by his neck, choking him.

“Don’t you start back talking me now, boy.” Luke’s eyes grew more intense by the second.

He pushed JJ out further into the water, waiting until they were deep enough to push JJ’s head under the thrashing waves. _This is it. He’s actually gonna fucking kill me_. Luke pulled him back up and released his tight grip on JJ’s neck. JJ gasped for breath, taking in much more saltwater than he would’ve preferred, but it’s better than nothing. When he finally thought that might’ve tired his dad out, Luke began kicking him, pushing him back towards the shore.

JJ didn’t know how much longer this had gone on before he eyes refused to open anymore. JJ tried to fight it as much as he could, not wanting to let himself be drowned, but eventually the darkness overtook him.

When he blinked his heavy eyelids back open, JJ thought he might be in heaven. Or hell, more likely. He was lying on his back on the beach, cold air and stars surrounding him. He’s not sure if the stars were from his clear head injury or the sky, but he was pretty sure they were real this time.

He attempted to sit up, his body screaming in protest. JJ didn’t know how long his dad had left him out here, but it must’ve been at least a few hours. He turned around and saw his dad’s truck was still in the driveway, but he couldn’t hear any music coming from the house, so Luke must’ve passed out inside. Not wanting to risk waking him up, JJ decided he had two choices. Sleep on the beach or make the hike to the Chateau and hope John B won’t mind. Of course, JJ knows John B wouldn’t actually mind if he came over, he never does. But it doesn’t help the guilt he feels knowing that he’s become so dependent on John B for everything. JJ knows he’s a lot to handle, and even though John B is his best friend, he probably doesn’t want him around all the time.

JJ remembers all the other times John B had told him that he’d always be there for him after showing up broken at his house. He decides fuck it, he’s not gonna wait around and risk his dad coming back out for a second round. Plus, he’s soaking wet and it’s freezing out here.

Getting to the Chateau is a bit of a blur. JJ managed to pull himself up, but the trek to John B’s isn’t a short one, even if you’re not seriously injured. Filled with adrenaline and determined to get away from his fucking house, JJ starts the walk, trying his best to ignore the rest of his body yelling at him to just stop and sleep here.

By the time the Chateau is in sight, JJ is thinking his injuries might be more serious than he thought. He stumbles up the stairs, sees the lights from inside still on and decides he doesn’t have the energy to sit and wait for John B to open the door for him. He barges open the door, feeling his adrenaline slipping away and darkness taking over him again.

He sees John B’s worried face rushing towards him as his consciousness slips away. Unlike when he passed out at the beach, JJ finally feels relaxed. _John B’s here. I’m safe._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! You made it to the end, it's a miracle.


End file.
